Missä romanssimme on?
by Terasedward
Summary: :D Ensinmäinen huumorijuttuni. RoyEd Romanssia, joka on höystetty reippaalla huumorilla. Toivottavasti tämä on humoristinen, kuten toivon sen olevan   '
1. Chapter 1

Title: Where is our romance? (Missä romanssimme on?)

Author: Teräsedward

Rating: K-13-15?

Genre: Romantiikka, Huumori

Pairing: RoyEdward (Ohella muitakin "kevyitä")

A/N: Edon ja Royn rakkaudesta, jossa yritetään tavoitella romanssia X'D Halusin kokeilla hiukan humoristista tarinaa, joten en ole varma onnistuuko. En ole ennen kirjoittanut :'D Ei ole minun alaani.

Rakkaus. Se on niin ihmeellinen asia. Suuri asia, jota ei osaa kuvailla. Lämmin tunne, jota ei tunne kenen vain luona. Voimakas tahtoinen, jolle ei voi sanoa vastaan.

Olen pitkään toivonut, että saisin viettää romanttista iltaa kaksin, mustatukkaisen hurmurini kanssa, mutta tämä grillistä tuleva katkuinen haju oli kaukana romanttisesta, kynttilän tuoksuisesta illasta.

Katson, kuinka Roy yrittää epätoivoisesti pelastaa grillaamiaan pihvejä. Istun pöydän ääressä päätäni puistellen.

-Ei tuosta taida tulla mitään...

Sanon hiljaa ja Roy vain jatkaa hätiköimistä tuoden palaneet pihvit pöytään.

-Älä nyt! Ne vain vähän kärtsähtivät! Lisäksi, et varmasti osaa itse?

Roy mutisee ja istuu minua vastapäätä vinkaten hiukan silmään. Hymähdän vain ja tuhahdan toiselle kääntäen katseeni pois hänestä.  
>-Varmasti paremmin kuin sinä. Olet tulialkemisti, etkä pihvejä osaa paistaa.<p>

Totean ja alan pidätellä nauruani, kun katseeni osuu palaneisiin pihveihin. Pihvit, jos niitä pystyi niiksi enää sanomaan, näyttivät lähinnä palaneilta, mustilta oravien hänniltä. Lopulta en voi pidätellä naurujani ja alan nauraa mahaani pidellen.

-Mitä sinä hirnut siinä, Teräs?

Hän murahtaa minulle ja nauruilleni ja käännyn katsomaan pihan porteille vain hihittäen vieläkin vähän. Pihaan ajaa armeijan auto täynnä porukkaa. Auto pysähtyy pihan parkkiin ja sieltä nouseekin loppu porukkamme.

Riza, Havot, Maes, Breda, Falman ja Armstrong...

Oli armeijan tarjoama loma mikä tahansa, se olisi parempi ILMAN muita.

-Terve taloon! Mitäs olette kerenneet ensinmäisinä puuhailla?

Hughes tulee kysymään ja nojautuu käsillään pöytään katsellen minua ja Royta jokseenkin vihjailevasti. Pian hänen katseensa osuu grillattuihin pihveihin, jolloin hänkin repeää nauramaan.

-Kuten varmaan huomaat, Hughes. Emme mitään.

Roy toteaa. Tottahan se oli. Olimme vain kerenneet viedä tavarat sisälle ja alkaa paistaa näitä, no miksi niitä sanoisi, mustia korppuja, koska olimme nälkäisiä molemmat.

-Sori, Sori. Asiasta toiseen, joko olette valinneet huoneenne?

Hughes kysyy, kun saa lopettettua nauramisensa Royn pihveille.

-Emme.

Vastaamme miltein yhtäaikaa Royn kanssa ja katseemme kohtaavat toisensa.

Se hetki tuntui ikuisuudelta, vaikka se todellisuudessa oli vain pienen pieni murto-osa sekunnista. Meidät havahduttaa tuijottelemasta Hughes, joka lähtee suuntaamaan sisälle sanoen:

-Mennään sitten valitsemaan! Kaikki haluavat majoittua ja vaihtaa lomakamppeet ylleen!

Pari askelmaa ylös. Ovi, jossa on ikkuna ja sisäkuisti häämötti siinä.Sohva, pöytä ja pari tuolia. Kaikki valkoista.

Avaamme vielä toisen oven, varsinaisen sisäoven ja nousemme korkean kynnyksen yli olohuoneeseen, jossa oli takka, kiikkutuoli, sohva, hyllyjä ja suuri keittiönpöytä. Kävelen istumaan nojatuoliin.

Muutkin istuvat aloilleen ja loman "johtaja" Hughes seisoo pöydän edessä katsellen meitä muita.

-Okei. Mökissä on neljä makuuhuonetta, joten joudumme nukkumaan pareittain, joka taatusti olikin arvattavissa. Ensin pikkuhuone, keittiötä vastapäätä. Ketkä haluavat sen?

Hughes aloittaa järjestelyt järjestelmällisesti ja viisaasti. Ihme.

-Me otamme Royn kanssa.

Riza päättää edes Royn mielipidettä kysymättä. Roy kohauttaa minulle olkiaan, kun tutkin häntä.

-Sitten pikkuhuoneen viereinen huone?

Hughes jatkaa vuoroaan.

-Minä otan Falmanin kanssa.

Havoc varaa ja lan miettiä kenenkähän kanssa joudun menemään. Breda voisi olla ihan hyvä huone kaveri, tai sitten Hughes. Jos Armstrong tulisi minun huoneparikseni niin-

-Okei eli kaikki on selvää. Minä otan Bredan kanssa vessan viereisen huoneen ja Edward saa Armstrongin kanssa ulonmaisen huoneen sisäkuistin vierestä.

Hughes sanoo, ennen kuin kerkeen vastatakkaan mitään saati ehdottaa mitään.

Kohta tunnen läppäytyksen selkääni ja käännyn katsomaan Armstrongiin.

-Lähdetääs viemään kamamme ja tutustumaan huoneeseemme Edward Elric. Me viihdymme varmasti!

-EIIIIIAAAAAGGG!

Ilta alkoi laskeutua mailleen ja istuimme ulkona. Olen kerennyt jo syödä takkaillen vain muiden syöntiä. Olimme istumassa piha katoksessa, jossa olimme aijemmin Roynkin kanssa niitä pihvejä paistelemassa.

Nytkin olisi parempi, jos vain minä ja Roy istuisimme syömässä hiljaisuudessa ja kaikessa rauhassa toisiamme katsellessa.

-Menen rantaan. Huutakaa minulle, jos kaipaatte minua tai jotain muuta.

Sanon sitten nousten ylös ja kävelen grillikatoksen alta pois taloa kohti, mutta poikkean reitiltä suunnaten toiseen suuntaan talostsa kohti rantaa. Kävelen betoni portaat alas ja pienen matkan jyrkälle rannalle. Laskeudun vielä kiviportaat vedessä olevalle suurelle kivelle tarkkailen siitä sitten virtaavaa kaunista jokea, jonka yllä lokit kirkuivat aurinkoisena ja viileänä iltana.

Käännyn katsimaan rantaan, jossa vihreän nurmen päällä puun varjossa seisoi penkki pöytineen. Puun takaa pystyi näkemään grillikatoksen katon. Naapureita ei ollut. Vastarannan naapuri oli ja sekin oli piilossa suurten puskien takina lähinnä. Rannassa oli todella rauhallista.

Kaiken sen rauhallisuuden rikkoo pihaan tulevan auton ääni. Käännyn katsomaan ja huomaan pian, että Kain juoksee sisälle laukkunsa kanssa. Miksiköhän hän tuli näin myöhään, eikä muiden mukana?

Suuntaan sitten pois rannasta ja sisälle taloon, jonne Kain äsken juoksi.

-Anteeksi, että myöhästyin kyydistä! Minun täytyi hoitaa juoksevia asioita!

Kain selittää Hughesille hengästyneenä ja jään seisomaan oven suuhun nojaten karmiin. Vai siksi hän tuli vasta nyt.

-Ei se mitään, ei se mitään! Joudut vain nukkumaan sohvalla nyt.

Hughes pahoittelee Kainille ja osoittaa sitten olohuoneen sohvaa.

-Hai.. Ymmärrän.

Kain sanoo ja katson heitä siitä ovelta. Jos Kain saa sohvan niin miksen minä saanut mennä siihen! Ennemmin sohvalla kuin Armstrongin kanssa samassa vuoteessa.

-Edward!

Royn ääni kuuluu sitten pihalta ja käännyn katsomaan häneen.

-No? Mitä nyt?

Kysyn ja katson vain ovelta häntä. Roy viittoo minua tulemaan luokseen ja ihmetellen seison hetken paikallani ja menen sitten hänen luokseen. Hän kiskaisee minut lähelleen, jotta voisi kuiskata minulle asiansa.

-Mitä sanot, jos lähdettäisiin kävelylle, ennen nukkumaan menoa?

Hän kuiskaa ja mietin hetken aikaa.

-Kävelylle? No kai se käy.

Sanon ja hymyilen sitten pienesti. Royn nyökättyä lähdemme saman tien suuntaamaan pois pihasta sanoen grillikatoksen alla oleville Havocille ja Bredalle, että tulisimme ennen pimeää takaisin.

Jonkin matkaa ja olemme vain pienellä soraisella tiellä kävelemässä, jonka ojat ovat aivan pullolaan kaikenlaisia kasveja. Hymyilen ja kävelen vain hitaasti Royn vierellä. Hätkähdän pienesti, kun tunnen jonkin tarttuvan käteeni ja käännyn katsomaan. Mustangin käsi pitelee kiinni minun omastani. Se oli minusta jotenkin outoa. En ennen ollut kävellyt käsikkäin hänen kanssaan.

Käännyn katsomaan Royn kasvoihin ja hän vain pitää katsettaan edessä päin vieno hymy kasvoilla. En ollut aijemmin nähnyt Royta sellaisena. Se tuntui minusta hyvin oudolta.

-Edward.

Roy sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan minua. Tunnen hiukan kuumotusta kasvoillani.

En voinut sille mitään. Hän vain kutsuu minua nykyään etunimeltäni, eikä kuten ennen. Ja oli muutenkin minulle todella lempeä. En osannut vastata hänen lempeyteensä. Olin tottunut tappelemiseen hänen kanssaan.

-Olet punainen?

Roy huomauttaa minulle ja tajuan vasta sitten tuijottavani häntä. Päästän irti hänen kädestään ja pysähdyn peittäen suuni.

-Anteeksi... Ei ollut tarkoitus tuijottaa.

Mutisen hiljaisena ja katson häntä tuntien kuumotuksen edelleenkin kasvoillani.

Roy vain hymähtää minulle ja halaa minua sitten pitäen minut hyvin lähellä itseään. Voin jopa kuulla nyt hänen sydämmenlyöntinsä. Ne olivat hitaita ja rauhallisia. Eivät ollenkaan kiihtyneitä, kuten minulla taisi olla.

Mitä tämä tunne on? En osaa sanoa mitään. Olen suorastaan sanaton. Vain lämpöä ja rauhallisuutta.

Mietin hetken aikaa ja vastaan halaukseen sitten sulkien silmäni tiukasti.

-Anteeksi..

Lopulta saan mumistua ja irrottaudun toisesta juosten sitten takaisin mökille päin, ettei toinen näkisi kasvojani.

Hitto, mitä tämä minun meininki taas oikein on? En vain voinut jäädä siihen. Se tunne sai minut vain sekaisin. Nolaisin itseni, jos olisin jäänyt sinne ja tehnyt jotain.

Kohta olen taas mökillä. Ilmeisesti Roy jatkoi kävely matkaansa vielä yksikseenkin.

-Ai Edward. Palasitkin jo näin nopeasti.

Havoc sanoo grillikatokselta, kun näki minut kävelemässä takaisin sisälle.

-Joo... Ei everstin kanssa jaksa kaksin olla.

Sanon, jotteivat toiset epäilisi mitään olevan meidän välillämme.

Mitä sanoinkaan? Onko välillämme todellakin jotain?

Hetken seisottuani ja katsottuani Bredaa ja Havocia suuntaan sisälle takaisin. Armstrong siivoaa keittiössä. Siitä en ole lainkaan epävarma. Kamala kolina ja itsekseen puhumista. Katson hetken keittiöön päin ja suuntaan sitten huoneeseemme laukkuni sinne viimeinkin vieden.

Istun huoneen sängylle ja katselen sitten hiukan vaatekaappia. Avaan laukkuni ja nostan sängylle jo valmiiksi huomiselle vähän kevyemmän vaatetuksen. Laitan laukun sängyn alle ja käännyn katsomaan ikkunasta, josta näkee grillikatokselle.

Sen enempiä miettimättä heitän pitkän takkini pois ja sen alla olevan välitakin. Riisun housuni ja jätän ne pinoon lattialle sängyn vierelle. Menen sitten parisänkyyn ja reunapaikalle, jotta Armstrongin ei tarvitsisi hyppiä ylitseni, kun tulisi nukkumaan. Nostan peiton ja menen sen alle makaamaan.

Olen juuri saamassa unen päästä kiinni, kun kuulen huoneen oven avautuvan ja ilmeisesti Majurin tulevan sisään. Kuulen, kuinka hän riisuu univormunsa ja istuutuu sängylle, kun sänky nytkähtää allani...

Tuijotan vain hiljaa eteeni, seinään ja koetan esittää nukkuvaa, jottei tarvitsisi puhua hänen kanssaan. Hiljaisuus laskeutuu, kun Armstrong alkaa makaamaan sängylle nukkumaan.

Vaihdan hiukan asentoani, joka on vikatikki.

-Oletkin vielä hereillä?

Armstongin ääni kysyy vierelläni ja mietin pitäisikö minun vastata lainkaan. En kuitenkaan kehtaa olla vastaamatta joten avaan suuni.

-Olen kyllä... Kun kuka saa nukutuksi, kun koko sänky heiluu?

Sanon tokaisten ja nousen sitten istumaan hetkeksi hieroen kasvojani uneliaana.

-Vahvat lihakset ovat tukevaa kamaa! Pitää sängyn kestää!

Armstrong sanoo ja pomppaa seisomaan sängyllä esittelemään taas itseään.

-Älä sentään pompi. Ei tällainen vanha-

Mutta sanon kaiken aivan liian myöhään. Räksähdys, ja sänky on puoliksi kallellaan.

Istun vain ja tuijotan eteeni.

-Hienoa Majuri. Missäs me nyt nukumme...?

Kysyn mutisten ja en käännä katsettani. Tunnen otsassani tykytystä, kun ottaa päähän jo valmiiksikkin olla Majurin kanssa samassa huoneessa.

-Pikku vikoja! Siiretään sängyn patja lattialle niin kaikki on hyvin!

Armstrong sanoo ja kiskaisee patjan miltein altani sängyn viereiselle lattialle.

Istun vain jähmettyneenä patjalla, joka nyt oli lattialla.

-... Hoida miten hoidat, mutta minä haluan nukkua...

Mutisen ja menen makuulleni takaisin ja Armstrongkin asettuu takaisin paikoilleen.

-Edward. Oletko koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi, miltä näyttäisit, jos olisit kaltaiseni?

Kohta ääni taas puhuu vierelläni ja läpsäytän käden naamalleni.

-En , enkä haluakkaan miettiä...

Mumisen ja mietin, miten kestäisin häntä KOKO viikon, jos jokainen yö olisi samanlainen.

Kohta hätkähdän, kun tunnen Armstongin käden omallani.

-Et pärjää tällaisilla lihaksilla.

Hän sanoo ja ponkaisen ylös.

-Pärjään mainiosti! Kiitos vain! Mutta anna minun nukkua nyt! KIITOS!

Huudahdan ja katson istuessani Armstrongia.

-Älkääs nyt.

Hän sanoo vain hymyillen ja katson häntä. Ilmeeni näytti varmasti siltä, että jos tuo ei kohta hiljenisi, tapahtuisi kauheita.

Otsaani hieroen menen vain takaisin makuulleni, ja toivon, ettei tarvitsisi kuulla enää sanaakaan häneltä tänään.

-Hyvää yötä...

Mutisen sitten vielä, jotta toinen ei varmasti aloittaisi enää uutta keskustelua.

Saan samat sanat takaisin ja huone hiljenee lopulta. Kohta saan jopa unen päästä kiinni ja nukahdan.

Luku2:

Havahdun, kun kylmä tunne kulkee pitkin mahaani ja rintaani. Samalla myös tunnen jotain muutakin vatsallani ja avaan silmäni hitaasti. Tuijotan hetken vatsaani ja kun tajuan Armstrongin käden olevan siinä hiplaamassa minua ja hänen kasvonsa miltein kiinni vatsassani, räväytän silmäni auki huutaen ja peräännyn pois patjalta kiskoen toppiani alas.

-ARMSTRONG! MITÄ HELVETTIÄ OIKEIN TEIT!

Huudan ja katson häntä tuijottaen.

-Pitihän minun tutkia, oletko kehittänyt itseäsi!

Majuri sanoo tähdet ympärillään kimallellen ja ilmeeni valahtaa taas sellaiseksi, jota ei kyllä haluttaisikaan nähdä.

-Armstroonnngg...

Murisen pitkästi ja nousen ylös ottaen peittoni ja tyynyni pediltä ja menen ulos huoneesta.

Menen olohuoneeseen ja katson kun Kain nukkuu sohvalla. Tyrkkäisen hänet alas ja laitan omani sohvalle mennen siihen makaamaan.

-Po–Pomo! Miksi te...?

Kain kysyy sitten unenpöpperöisenä ja pidän silmäni vain suljettuina.

-Meneppä Armstrongin kanssa nukkumaan. Tajuat sen jälkeen miksi.

Tokaisen vain ja hiljennyn sitten siihen. Toivottavasti saisin nyt nukkua edes rauhassa loppu yön. Säälittää vain Kain puolesta. Mietin siinä hymyillen, miten toinen saisi nukuttua sen lihaskimpun kanssa tämän yön.

-Hei Edward. Malttaisitko jo nousta ylös ja syömään?

Tuttu naisen pehmeä ääni sanoo ja avaan hiukan silmiäni mutisten. Riza seisoi siinä ja tuijotin häntä vain hiljaa kiskaisten peiton korviini.

-Anna minun nukkua. Viime yö oli kamala.

Mutisen peittoni alta vain hiljaa ja kuulen, kuinka meluisaa tässä huoneessa oli. Miten pystyin nukkumaan tässä melussa edes?

-Siksikö olit laittanut Kainin nukkumaan Armstrongin kanssa samaan huoneeseen?

Rizan ääni kysyy taas minulta ja pysyttelen vain hiljaa peiton alla.

-Juuri sen takia...

Murisen vain hiukan, kun saan mieleeni eilisen yön.

-Vai niin, mutta nouseppas nyt ylös. Kaikki muut ovat olleet jo hereillä pitkän aikaa.

Riza vielä sanoo ja nousen sitten istumaan puoli unessa ollen vieläkin.

-Hyvä on hyvä on... Minä nousen.

Murisen ja nousen ylös mennen Armstrongin ja minun huoneeseeni pukeutumaan. Laitoin nyt rennommat vaatteet päälle kuin yleensä. T-paita ja maastokuvioiset shortsit. Kerrankin olisi aikaa olla vähän vähemmässä vaatetuksessa.

Pukeuduttuani tulen ulos huoneesta ja suunnistan samantien ruokapöytään syömään.

Aterian päätyttyä istun viimeisenä pöydässä ja hymyilen tyytyväisenä.

-Kuka oli tämänkertainen kokki? Todellista herkkua.

Sanon hymyillen tyytyväisenä. Mielikin oli nyt paljon parempi, kuin aijemin.

-Arvaappa vain.

Maes sanoo hymyillen ja seisoo vieressäni osoitellen keittiöön, jonne käännyn katsomaan.

-Minähän se kokkina toimin ja ihanaa kuulla, että pidit siitä! Kokkauksen taito kulkee suvussa!

Ja pidempiä miettimättä tajuan, kuka oli kokkina. Armstrong, joka nyt hyppeli esittämään itseään essussa ja muunlaisessa sellaisessa kokin asussa kimallellen.

Tästä tulisi vielä PIIITKÄ loma...

/XD Kommenttiaaah? Olisi kiva saada tietoa siitä, miten humoristisuus olisi onnistunut, koska en oo ennen kirjoittanut huumori juttui. .3


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2:

Päivä kuluu aivan tavalliseen tapaansa. Mitään kummempaa ei tapahdukkaan. Syömme, ulkoilemme, vietämme porukassa aikaa. Sellaista tavallista meininkiä, mitä lomalta nyt uskoisikaan. Toiset löhöilivät lämpimässä auringossa ja toiset istuivat varjossa viilentymässä.

Mm. Minä.

En siedä kuumaa ilmaa automailien takia. Varsinkin hiostavan kuuma ilma on iljettävän tuntoista.

No kyllä minä viihdyin varjossakin. Oli mukavempaa olla viileässä, kuin kuumassa.

Nyt vain istuskelen puun varjossa lyhyellä nurmella. Nurmikko oli juuri leikattu, joten ilmassa leijui vastaleikatun nurmen tuoksu ja maa oli ihanaa ja pehmeää. Olin heittänyt paidankin pois. Ei täällä kukaan katselisi. Kerrankin todellista vapautta arjesta.

Resemboolissa vieraillessa ei kehdannut olla ilman paitaa... Winry kuitenkin vain tulisi koko ajan hiplaamaan ja puhumaan automailista (Sen ohella siis, että pääsisi koskemaan paljasta vatsaani. Mikä häntä siinä kiehtoi?)

Jokatapauksessa. Nyt rentouduin.

Al oli lähtenyt Winryn ja Pinakon luokse ja minä olin tullut tänne. Päätimme molemmat pitää lomaa, mutta en osanut vain oikein olla aloillani. Tämä varjossa makoileminen alkoi jo tympiä. Haluaisin tekemistä, mutta mitä?

Ponkaisen itseni sitten ylös nurmelta ja putsaan hiukan housujani irtonaisista heinänkorsista ja kävelen muiden luokse aurinkoon, jossa nuo penkeillä makoilivat. Kaadan Havocin penkin, että hän lentää maahan, nurmelle naamalleen.

-Hei Edward! Tuo ei ole reilua!

Hän jupisee ja nauran vain perääntyen hiukan.

-Toimintaa, Toimintaa! Minulla on tylsää! Miten te jaksatte vain makoilla?

Kysyn ja katson kaikkia, jotka ovat kääntyneet katsomaan minua ihmetellen.

-Lomalla yleensä rentoudutaan Teräs. Sinä vain olet niin lapsenmielinen vielä, ettet ymmärrä sitä.

Royn ääni sanoo ja tunnen kohta käden olkapäälläni kääntyen katsomaan Everstiä.

-Mitä sinä siinä jupiset! Saa lomalla touhutakkin.

Mumisen hänelle ja katseeni osuu taas hänen tummiin silmiinsä. Jähmetyn.

Katse vain kertoi, että hän haluaisi kahdenkeskeistä aikaa kanssani ja "rentoutua"

Tunnen punan nousevan kasvoilleni nopeasti ja peitän kasvoni lähtien juoksemaan pois muiden luolta.

-Eversti osaa.

Havoc toteaa hymyillen ja nousee takaisin penkilleen makoilemaan hymyillen ja katselee Royta, joka nyt käveli yhdelle vapaalle penkille istumaan.

-Toki toki. Olemmehan jokainen itsekkin olleet lapsia. En minäkään malttanut olla aloillani lapsena.

Sanoo hymyillen ja katsoo sitten Edwardin perään.

Kävelen vain hiljaisena taas porteista ulos. Olin päättänyt lähteä pienelle kävelylle selventämään ajatuksiani.

Pienet kivet pistelivät hiukan jalkaani, kun kävelin, mutta se tuntui vai mukavan kesäiseltä.

Hiljaisuudessa kävelen vain tietä eteenpäin ja poikkean pienelle metsäpolulle sitten. Sieltä meni tie rantaan, joka oli hyvin peitossa. Siellä ei ollut taatusti käyty pitkiin aikoihin.

Istuudun pitkään heinikkoon rantanurmelle ja katselen veteen. Aurinko paistoi veteen kirkaasti ja se kimmelsi häikäisevästi minua.

Ei kauaakaan, kun kuulen raksahduksia takaani ja käännyn katsomaan.

Eversti oli tullut perääni. Mikä yllätys.

-Tänne sinä siis tulit?

Hän sanoo kävellen vierelleni istumaan pitkään heinikkoon. Katselen häntä hetken ja käännän katseeni takaisin veteen.

-Niin, kun en muutakaan keksinyt... En vain ymmärrä yhtä asiaa..

Sanon hiljaa mietiskellen samalla.

-Mitä niin?

Roy kysyy uteliaana ja kaartuu lähemmäs minua tuntien hänen kätensä kietoutuvan olkapääni ja selkäni kohdille.

-No... Siis ainakun teet jotain minulle tulee outo tunne...

Mutisen ja tunnen taas, kuinka poskiani alkaa kuumottaa ja käännän katsettani piiloon.

-Outo tunne?

Roy kysyy ja kuulostaa kovin tietäväiseltä. Kohta tunnen, kuinka hän hennosti ottaa vahvoilla käsillääni kiinni leuastani ja kääntää itseään kohti. Tutkin hänen päättäväisiä ja määrätietoisia kasvojaan hiljaa ja kykenemättä tekemään mitään.

Hiljaisuus valtaa pienen piilossa olevan ranta palan.

Katsomme vain toisiamme. Silmistä silmiin.

Alan kuulla, kuinka sydämmeni sykkii. Tum, tum. Kiihtyen. En voinut estää sykkeeni nousua ja avaan suutani sanoakseni jotain, mutta ennen kuin kerkeän sanoa sanaakaan tunnen, kuinka pehmeät huulet ovat omillani ja suutelevat minua kutsuen vastaamaan.

Tuijotan vain eteeni ja vastaan suudelmaan sulkien silmäni. Kuumotus oli polttavaa ja tärisin pienesti jatkaen suudelmaa samalla, kun tunnen kuinka Roy vahventaa otettaan minusta ja alkaa kaataa minua alleen.

Mikä tämä tunne on? Mikä tämä lämmin tunne rinnassani on? En vain ymmärrä. En ymmärrä enää mitään. Roy. Saat minut palamaan. Liekkisi polttavat minua. Ne kuumentavat tunteeni. Kerro minulle, mitä tämä on. Kerro, onko tämä sitä niin paljon puhuttua rakkautta?... Onko se sitä? Voi kerro se minulle...

/Anteeksi lyhyt kappale, mutta tää oli vaa jotenkin sopiva kohta XD Toivottavasti ei haittaa tää lyhyt kappaleeh. Koetan jatkaa nopeasti lisää, ettei haittais. Tää on nyt sitten yhessä illassa kirjoitettua että :'D Mutta jokatapauksessa.


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 3:

A/N: VAROITUS LUKEMINEN OMALLA VASTUULLA! Menee 16-18 Meininkiin nyt. :) Että jos ei ole mahkuja lukea JÄTÄ LUKEMATTA! Kiitos. :3

Tyrkkäisen Royn pois luoltani alkaen nopeasti pyyhkiä suupieliäni.

-Mitä helvettiä oikein meinasit Roy?

Huudahdan kun nousen takaisin istumaan tutkien Everstin kasvoja, kun hän vain istuu hiljaa hymyillen omahyväisesti, kuten aina.

-Mitä nyt pienestä suudelmasta?

Hän tokaisee vain ja tuhahdan hänelle kääntäen pääni pois hänen suunnastaan.

-Ai muka vain pieni suudelma?

Kysyn ja tyrkkäisen toisen kaatuksiin alleni ja menen hänen päälleen.

-Peli on yksi – nolla. Sinulle toisin, mutta kohta se on yksi – kaksi minulle.

Sanon myhäillen itsekseni ja laskeudun alemmas alkaen availla toisen paitaa nopeaan tahtiin samalla, kun hivutin toista kättäni hänen jalkojensa väliin hyväilemään toista.

-Mitä sinä oikein..!

Roy aloittaa, mutta huokaisu saa hänet keskeyttämään lauseensa. Juuri kuten toivoinkin.

Jatkan hänen hyväilemistään housujen läpi ja kun lopetan hänen vatsansa suukottelemisen laskeudun alemmas avaten hänen housunsa.

Olenkohan aivan järjissäni nyt? Todellakin aloin miettiä, mitä olen tekemässä.

Mietin samalla, kun otan toisen suuhuni silmäni sulkien punastuneena. Tunnen Royn nousevan istumaan, mutta antaen minun jatkaa silti tekemisiäni.

Alan liikuttamaan päätäni edes takaisin, toinen suussani. Hyväilen toisen vatsaa käsilläni.

Roy nostaa kätensä hiuksilleni ja silittää päätäni.

Jatkan tekemisiäni jonkin aikaa, kunnes tunnen toisen jäykistyvän. Nostan pääni pois ja annan toisen laueta kasvoilleni hyväillen toista vielä käsilläni.

Kuulen kuinka hän puuskuttaa ja käännyn katsomaan hänen kasvojaan.

Eversti oli aivan punainen ja kerrankin erinlainen ilme kasvoillaan kuin ennen.

-Yksi – kaksi.

Sanon hymyillen ja nousen istumaan toista katsellen.

-Sovitaan sitten niin.

Eversti sanoo ja hämmästyn. Luulin, että hän alkaisi kiriä pisteitä heti takaisin, mutta ei. Tosi epätavallista häneltä.

Eversti nousee ylös ja minä siinä samalla. Parantelen vaatteitani ja katson, kun Roy sulkee housujaan. Hän selvästi mietti jotain, mutta mitä?

Päätän kuitenkin olla kysymättä ja suuntaan sitten takasin mökille ennen toista, että kellään ei heräilisi mitään epäilyksiä. Tulen porteista hetken kuluttua sisään ja suuntaan sisälle, mutta Hughes pysäyttää minut vieden syrjempään.

-Hei Ed. Mitä se sinun ja Royn meininki rannalla oli?

Hän kysyy suoraan ja tajuan mitä oli tapahtunut. Maes oli nähnyt KAIKEN mitä olimme tehneet. Aavistinkin, että kaikki ei ollut kohdillaan.

-Mitä sinä-!

Kysyn huudahtaen, mutta Hughes peittää suuni kädellään.

-Äläs nyt. Vain minä näin ja aijon pysyä hiljaa. Onhan minulla teistä kuvia ja ompahan kerrankin jokin asia jolla kiristää teitä, jos kaipaan jotain.

Hughes sanoo ja silmää iskien ja kättä nostaen hän jättää minut seisomaan talon varjoon, kun itse palaa muiden luokse.

Tuijotan tyhmänä toisen perään ja mietin, mitä juuri tapahtui.

Huomaan Royn tulevan takaisin kävelyltämme ja seison vain talon varjossa. Mitä voisin tehdä, kun ei ole oikein mitään ideaakaan?

HAHAA! Heureka.

Suunnistan sisälle ja suorinta tietä laukkuni luokse. Kaivelen sieltä itselleni valkoiset rantakukkaiset uimahousuni ja menen vaihtamaan ne ylleni. Otan sitten pyyhkeen mukaani ja juosta vipellän kohti rantaa, jolloin toiset katsovat perääni.

-Vai uimaan päätit lähteä, pomo?

Havoc huutaa tuolilta perääni ja nakkaan pyyhkeen siihen rantaan kävellen kivelle.

-Joo. Mieleni halajaa jotain viilennystä lenkin jälkeen.

Sanon takaisin ja pidemmittä puheitta hyppään suoraa uimaan hyiseen veteen.

Toiset katselevat minua rannalla ja hymyilen heille.

-Tulkaa ihmeessä uimaan! Vesi on ihanan viileää näin kuumalla!

Sanon hymyillen ja viiton toisiakin tulemaan. Halusin nyt kerrankin viettää aikaa koko porukan kesken rennosti, kun olin ollut aluksi paljon yksin ja omissa oloissani.

He katselevat toisiaan hetken ja nyökyttelevät sitten lähtien rantaa kohti pyyhkeensä ensin hakien. Riza, Havoc, Breda, Maes, Roy, Falman, Kain ja Armstrong. Kaikki olivat päättäneet tulla.

Kohta ranta oli täynnä väkeämme ja Havoc Bredan kanssa hyppää veteen niin, että kaikki pärskyy päälleni. Koetan pakoon, mutta Breda tarraa kiinni jalkoihini veden alla ja nostaa minua ylös, noustessaan pintaan.

-Apuaaah!

Parkaisen, kun toinen nostaa jalkani ilmaan vedestä ja vain pääni ja käteni ovat vedessä, joilla pidän vaivanloisesti päätä pinnan yllä.

Lopulta Breda päästää irti ja laskeudun takaisin veteen nousten seisomaan.

-Ja sitten uintireissulle!

Maes sanoo ja tarraa kylkiini kiinni. Ihmettelen hetken ja ennen kuin kerkeän sanoa valittua sanaakaan olen lennätetty syvään veteen, jossa en yltänyt pohjaan.

-GAAH! Hukuttaakko minut yrittätte!

Parun ja räpiköin, minkä jaksan koettaen päästä matalikkoon, jossa yltäisi jalat pohjaan.

-Vai ei osaa pomo uida?

Breda sanoo naurahtaen ja katsoo, kun tulen matalikkoon huohottaen, kun nousen seisomaan.

-En osaa juu en. Ei ollut pienenä aikaa opetella, ja maileilla ei pitkälle pötkitä.

Sanon mumisten ja käännyn katsomaan Royhyn, joka istui rantakivellä vain katsomassa meitä.

Falman ja Kain kääntyvät katsomaan Royhyn ja lopulta muutkin.

-Älä viitsi Eversti! Täällä et tarvitse alkemiaa ja voit aivan huoletta uida.

Maes sanoo ja tulee rantakivelle toisen vierelle istumaan. Katson vain hymyillen vedestä Royta.

-Nokun... Muttakun... Silti!

Roy mumisee rannalla ja naurahdan hiukan kääntyen katsomaan syvempään veteen.

Olisi ihanaa, jos voisi viettää aina hiukan rauhallisempaa elämää, kuin yleensä. Tällaisia tilaisuuksia on harvoin. Nyt pitää todellakin nauttia kaikesta.

Ajatukseni herättää Havoc, joka nostaa minut istumaan olkapäilleen.

-Älä nyt unelmoi Ed. Kaikki on hyvin ja sinullakin kerrankin aikaa miettiä muutakuin palautumistanne. Ota ilo irti ja ole juuri siten kuin haluat.

Katson vain Havocia ja hymyilen hiukan. Kohta Roykin pulikoi vierellemme ja nousee seisomaan ja katsomaan minua.

-Totta Teräs. Olet vasta lapsi. Älä nyt esitä sellaista aikuista, mitä työilmapiirissä pidät yllä. Anna itsesi nyt olla täysin vapaasti. Sinulla on hankalaa ja tuossa iässä kaipaat varmasti veilä lapsen vapautta.

Lapsen vapautta. Sitä viatonta tunnetta, kun ollaan vielä äidin hoivissako? Ilman huolia.

Roy näki täysin lävitseni. Hän tiesi, mitä todella halusin. Olla huoleton ja aivan tavallinen lapsi.

Peitän hiukan kasvojani hampaitani purren ja halajan alas Havocin olalta uiden hiukan pois toisten luolta pitäen päätäni miltein vedenpinnan alla. Ettei kukaan näkisi kasvojani.

Parit onnen kyyneleeni valuu kirvelevistä silmistäni veteen.

Olen niin onnellinen. Minulla on todella ystäviä, jotka ymmärtävät, mitä kaipaan ja haluan. Onneksi juuri he ovat työ piirini. Onneksi juuri nämä ihmiset. Kiitos teille. Tästä tulee parasloma ikinä.

/Nonnii nyt on tää kolmos lukukin valmis. Anteeksi taas lyhyys XD ei ole aikaa kirjoittaa paljon, mutta yritin silti jotain. Jooo laahaava tekstiä, ja ei ollut mitenkää hauska luku , 3, ANTEEKSIIIH! Edo pahoittelee ja kumartaa. Mua vain väsytti nyt ja päätä särkee Silti tein tämän, kun pyydettiin. Toivottavaswti menee paremman puutteessa? :3 Kommenttia olisi kiva saada


	4. Chapter 4

Luku 4;

A/N: Teksti voi olla hieman vaikeaselkoista tai outoa, sillä näppäimet ovat rikki ja kirjoitin osan linja-autossa kouluun mennessä ja puoli unessa täällä koulussa :'D Pidemmittä puheitta tässä uusi 4 Luku :3

Ilta alkoi painautua mailleen. Lämmittelimme ulkona nuotion äärellä kaikkien kanssa. Siellä oli jokainen ja juttelimme, nauroimme, vitsailimme ja kaikkea muuta sellaista. Ajanviettoa keskenämme.

Oli todella rauhallista ja mieluisa keli. Ilma oli sopivan lämmintä, eikä liian kylmää. Pystyimme siis olemaan nuotion avulla uimapuvut päällä vielä pihalla.

-Kelläs on nälkä?

Hughes huhuilee, kun tuo oli lähtenyt pyörähtämään sisällä. Vessassa ilmeisesti (?).

Suurin osa meistä pihalla istuvista sanoo, että ovat nälkäisiä. Minäkin olin. Minulla oli kiljuva nälkä. Viimeinen asia jota suuhuni pistin oli... No siitä ei puhuta.

Hughes palaa oven suusta sisälle, kun kuulee toisten valittavan nälkää. Kohta hän saapuu pihalle iso pussi ja tikku kasa mukanaan.

-Haluavatko kaikki vaahtokarkkeja?

Hän kysyy hymyillen ja näyttää pussukkaa meille kaikille, jotka istumme nuotion ääressä ja katsomme häntä.

-Minä ainakin.

Sanon ja ojennan käteni siten toista kohti, että poskeni miltein kokonaan peittyvät käsieni suojaan. Kaikki olivat hiljaa hetken ja hymyilivät sitten. Etenkin Hughes.

-Uinti taisi väsyttää pikkuisen alkemistin?

Royn ääni sanoo ja käännyn katsomaan ärähtäen.

-Mitä sinä siinä hymyilet kiimainen kani... Olet itsekkin nälkäinen kuitenkin.

Sanon hänelle ja tuhahdan hiukan.

-Kiimainen kani...

Roy mutisee ja hiljenee katsoen minua. Hymyilen vain ja käännän katseeni takaisin Hughesiin. Ojennan käteni häntä kohti ja katson kuin koiran pentu häntä, kun mahani alkaa kurisemaan ilkeästi. Minulla oli kamala nälkä.

Hughes hymyilee ja ojentaa lopultakin pussin minulle, jonka hapuilen auki samalla, kun otan tikunkin vastaan. Hughes jakaa tikut ja otan pussista reilusti vaahtokarkkeja, kun pussi oli iso ja siitä varmasti riittäisi kaikille. Sitten annan pussin kiertoon ja kaikki ottavat sen pari tai enemmän.

Kohta oli taas hiljaista, kun istuimme hymy suin koko porukka paahtamassa karkkeja.

Ilta oli hämärtynyt jo, mutta silti oli lämmintä. Lisäksi nuotiomme liekit lämmittivät meitä vielä enemmän. Oli todella mukavaa ja minusta oli ihanaa olla siinä. Jotenkin vapaana. Sain olla niin lapsellinen, kun minua huvitti, eikä kukaan sanonut mitään.

Tämä on jotenkin kivaa ja rauhoittavaa. Sain vain olla. Oma itseni.

-Hei Edward. Pitäisikö sinun ottaa jo karkkisi pois tulen ääreltä?

Rizan ääni havahduttaa minut ja käännyn taivasta katselemasta omiin vaahtokarkkeihini, jotka jokainen olivat palaneet aivan syömäkelvottomiksi.

-Eikä... Minun vaahtokarkkini...

Sanon mumisten ja alan uikuttaa kuin koiranpentu. Olin vain nälkäisempi, kun näin muiden syövän vaahtokarkkejaan. Minäkin haluan.

-Ota tästä Ed.

Roy sanoo tullen vierelleni istumaan ja ojentaa minulle paria vaahtokarkkia, jotka oli lämmittänyt.

Katson häntä hetken ja käännän katsettani muihin. Hughes virnuili toisten näkymättömissä (ettei kukaan näkisi tuon vihjailevaa hymyä) ja muut aivan tavalliseen tapaan hiukan kiusallisesti vain.

Otan kuitenkin ne vaahtokarkit vastaan ja alan mutustaa niitä.

-Ki-Kiitos...

Kiitän toista lopulta ja hän alkaa pörröttää hiuksiani.

-Ei tässä mitään. En olisi kuitenkaan jaksanut itse syödä kaikkia.

Roy vastaa hymyillen ja menee takaisin istumaan omalle paikalleen.

Katselin häntä siinä ja myöhemmin siiryimme nukkumaan. Sisätiloihin. Minä sohvalle. Muut huoneisiinsa.

-Edward. Herää. Minulla asiaa.

Kuulen ja havahdun avaamaan silmäni. Käännän katseeni minua huhuilleeseen ihmiseen ja huomaan hänen olevan joku mustatukkainen. Hieron hetken silmiäni ja avaan ne kunnolla. Nyt vasta huomaan, että hän on Roy.

-Roy..! Mitä sinulla..?

Kysyn ja tunnen heti sydämmeni pompahtavan kurkkuun. Nousen istumaan ja käännyn kunnolla katsomaan toista.

-Kuulin jotain meteliä pihalta. Ajattelin, että haluatko lähteä tarkistamaan tilanetta kanssani? Voin tarvita sinua, sillä siellä sataa vettäkin ilmeisesti.

Roy kertoo ja nyökytän pienesti.

-Tulen teitenkin "kyvyttömän" everstin avuksi, kun aikuinen mies pelkää yksin mennä imeään katsomaan, onko siellä ketään, niin pitää ottaa mukaan poika varmistamaan.

Sanon toiselle ihan kiusallani ja katselen häntä virnuillen.

-Älä viitsi... Haluan muutenkin olla kaksin sinun kanssa, kun vain öisin voimme. Lisäksi. Se on 1 – 2 Haluan ohittaa sinut.

Roy kertoo ja katson häntä mumisten hiukan.

Enempiä löpinöittä kiskaisen eteisestä nopeasti itselleni vain jonkin takin niskaan, kuten Roykin ja suuntaamme sitten hiljaa pihalle. Kierrän talon reunaa pitkin. Maa oli iljettävän kylmää ja märkää paljaalle jalalle. Kävelen ensinmäisen nurkan ohi ja olin nyt sivuseinällä. Kävelen seinän viertä ja kurkistan talon taa. Ketään ei näkynyt.

-Pelkuri. Täällä ole ketään...

Sanon mumisten ja tunnen, kun joku tyrkkäisee minut talon taa paremmin. Tai oikeastaan talontakana olevaan pusikkoon.

-Mitä sinä joku-!

Huudan ja suuni tukitaan. Käännän katseeni taakseni, jossa tyrkkääjä oli. Se olikin vain Roy. Repäisen tuon käden irti kasvoiltani ja käännyn toista päin. Halaten häntä.

-Mitä hittoa oikein aijoit!

Huudahdan säikähtäneenä ja katson toista vakavissani tuota samalla halaten.

-Äläs nyt. Halusin vain säikäyttää sinut. Ja taidat itsekkin hieman pelkuri olla.

Roy sanoo hymyillen ja nostaa minut syliinsä.

-En myönnä..

Sanon punastuen ja käännän katseeni aivan muualle toisesta, vaikka tuo ottaakin minut syliinsä.

Hiljaisuus alkoi laskeutua. Tunsin vain, kuinka Roy silitteli hiuksiani.

-Teräs... Korjaan, Edward. Haluaisitko lähteä ratsastamaan hiukan Mustangilla?

Hän kysyy ja punastun enemmän kääntäen katseeni toiseen.

-Älä viitsi Roy...

Sanon toiselle. En todellakaan haluaisi harrastella keskellä märkää pusikkoa. Vaikka ehkä olinkin homo, en olisi sentään puskahomo.

-Et tainnut käsittää.Tarkoitin tietenkin oikealla tavalla.

Roy sanoo hymyillen lempeästi. Vihainen tunteeni katoaa heti kasvoiltani, kun kuulen, kuinka lempeä Roy on. Hän nostaa minut olkaisilleen ja lähtee kävelemään pusikosta pois. Välillä hiukan hölkäten ja välillä juosten tai kävellen.

Nauran. Todellako...?

Roy, miksi sinä saat minut tuntemaan tätä todellista iloa? Sinun tekemisesi saavat sydämmeni lämpenemään ja tunteeni piristymään. Tulen onnelliseksi.

/Sillä aikaa talon takana/

-Mitä mieltä olet?

Hughes kysyy ja katsoo nurkan takaa Edwardia ja Royta.

Hänen vierellään seisova Breda hymyilee vain. He eivät olleet saaneet unta, ja olivat päättäneet "aiheuttaa" hiukan toimintaa taloon.

-Itseäkin hymyilyttää, kun näkee pomon noin onnellisena. Varsinkin Mustangin seurassa. He molemmat ovat olleet aina hiukan yksinäisiä.

Breda vastaa hymyillen.

-Totta... Minustakin tuntuu mahtavalta, kun saa katsella heidän onneaan.

Maes sanoo hymyillen myös.

-Totta sekin Eversti-luutnantti.

Breda vastaa ja hymyillen lähtee kiertämään taloon takaisin sisään.

Edward ja Roy jatkoivat leikkimistään. Edward onnelisesti toisen olkapäillä istuen ja nauraen. Saaden olla aivan se, mitä todella on. Vain pieni ihminen, lapsi, joka on kaivannut vapautta maskinsa takaa.

Nyt hän sai olla vapaa. Ilman maskia, ilman teeskentelyitä. Vain oma itsensä. Vain Edward.

A/N: Mulla tuli tässä mieleenh. Ootteko mitä mieltä. Olisiko hyvä loppu, vai haluatteko vielä jatkoa tälle? :3 Jatkoakin voi tulla, jos tulee lukijoita.


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 5;

A/N: Ehtoota t ss kirjoittelen 5 luvun parissa. En h lise enempi niin h lisen sitten lopussa xd moi

Mmh... Ihanan hiljaista. Saa makoilla aivan rauhassa. On niin rento olo.

Mutta enh n siin saanut kauaa makoilla, kun minut tullaan her ttelem n sohvalta yl s.  
>-Noniin yl s, ulos ja lenkille Edward!<br>Hughes tulee pirte n peipposena siihen huutamaan korvanjuureen ja koetan h tistell h nt vain pois.  
>-Haluan nukkua! Onhan nyt loma niin eik sit saa lev t ?<br>Utelen ja haukkottelen pitk sti, jolloin joku t kk sormensa suuhuni koskien kielt ni. -Hei!  
>Sanon sormi suussani ja puren sit , ett n kisin, kuka se olisi. No eip ollut hankala arvata. Eversti.<br>-Huomenta unikeko. Nouse jo, kun kaikki muutkin ovat ylh ll .  
>Roy sanoo ja ottaa sormensa pois. Eik puremiseni sattunut oikeasti yht n? Mit ihmett ...<p>

Mietin samalla, kun nousen istumaan ja katselen hiukan ymp rilleni. Kaikki todellakin olivat hereill . Miten he aina jaksoivatkin nousta niin aikaisin ja olla niin pirteit !  
>No jaa. Ei se minua liikuta. Min olin min ja min tykk n nukkumisesta.<br>Isken p ni takaisin tyynyyni ja ved n peiton korviini koettaen jatkaa unia. Miten en koskaan nukkuessani huomaa, ett huone on kauhean meluinen, mutta kun minut kerran her tet n ja yrit n uudelleen nukkua huoneessa ei saa melun takia unta.

-Edward! Nyt yl s siit ! Kaikki odottavat sinua.  
>Kuulen taas huutoja ja mumisen nousten laiskasti istumaan.<br>-Odottavat minua minne..?  
>Kysyn unenp pper ss ja hieron silmi ni r hm st pois. Nyt vasta erotan, kuka minua vuorostaan her tteli. Riza, joka jo malttamattomana odotti, ett l htisin h nen mukaansa. Huoneessa ei en ollut muita. Mihin kaikki olivat menneet ja miksi minunkin piti tulla ilmeisesti mukaan?<br>Ovatkohan he ihan kajahtaneita?

Nousen seisomaan lopultakin ja suunnistan vaihtamaan vaatteeni ja tekem n tarpeeni. Kohta Riza saattelee minut pihalle ja taluttaa minut sitten rantaan.

En ollut uskoa n ky todeksi.

Rannalla, johon aurinko paistoi kirkaasti seisoi Winry, Pinako, ja kaikki ryhm l iseni ja muut tuttavani. Ent Al? Jopa Gracia Elysian kanssa, joka nyt juoksi luokseni vet en k rryiss per ss n valtavan kokoista lahjapakettia. Mit himputtia?

-Hyv syntymym p iv Edward!  
>Jokainen huutavat aivan yht - kki ja h mm styn suuresti katsellen kaikkia ja sitten Elysiaa, joka halasi jalkojani.<br>-Hyv syntym p iv isoveli! Tuijotan Elysiaa kauan ja vilkuilen muitakin. Olin tyystin unohtanut omat syntym p iv ni!

-Kiitos kaikille.. Ei teid n olisi tarvinnut. Sanon hymyillen hiukan ja naurahdan raapien niskaani. Katselen sitten viel hetken muita, mutta Alia vain ei n y. Hymyni hyytyy ajatuksesta hiukan, mutta p t n silti olla pirte ja avata lahjani. Kauniin punaisen narun vet istess ni olen lent h mm styksest naamalleni, kun Al pomppaa laatikosta ulos.  
>-Hyv syntym p iv isoveli!<br>Al toivottaa minulle ja rutistaa minut halaukseensa tiukasti. Olen rutistua kasaan.  
>-Aiaiaiaiaiaiai! Al! Al! Lopeta!<br>Huudan ja muut vain nauravat pirte sti veljeni jatkaessa halaamista viel jonkin aikaa, kunnes p sen siit pois huokaisten ja vet en henke todella syv n.  
>-Kiitos sinullekkin Al... Olet kyll paras lahja, mit voin saada. Sanon hymyillen veljelleni ja katselen h nt . Vaikkei sit p llep in voinut n hd , aistin, kuinka pikkuveljenikin oli iloinen. Mahtavaa.<p>

-Tulehan sy m n kakkua Edward. Kaikki ovat odottaneet sinua.  
>Gracia sanoo hymyillen ja tulen p yd n luokse, jolloin muutkin haluavat halata minua. Eteenkin Winry oli kovin halukas halaamaan.<br>-Onnea! Monessakin mieless . Et ole rikkonut mailiasi. Winry toivottelee ja naurahdan hiukan.  
>-Enh n min .<br>Vastaan h nelle vain nauraen ja katselen, kun Pinakokin tulee luokseni taputtelemaan selk ni.  
>-Sin h n kasvat, ihme kyll , silmiss . Jo 17. Muistan, kun olitte viel koko kolmikko aivan pieni .<br>Pinako sanoo hymyillen ja sauhuttelee piippuaansa naamalleni.  
>-Kiitos Pinako.<br>Kiit n h nt kin ja halejen ja onnentoivotusten j lkeen istuudun itsekkin p yt n muiden seuraan. Aloitimme varsinaisen juhlinnan.

Kaikki nauttivat juhlista. S imme, nauroimme, juttelimme ja teimme kaikenlaista huvittavaa. Olin jotenkin todella iloinen. En edes muista, milloin viimeksi olisin pit nyt kunnon lomaa. Ja n in hyv ss seurassa.

Syntt rit, yst v ni, kes n rauhalliset illat ja mit kauneimmat auringonlaskut.  
>Mik voisi olla en paremmin...?<p>

Oli rauhallista. Muut olivat jo l hteneet takaisin kotiin. Al mukaan lukien. Oli kivaa n hd velje kin ja huomata, ett kaikki oli okei. Nyt voin rauhallisin mielin jatkaa lomaani.

Istun rantakivell taas yksikseni. Rakastin hetki , jolloin sain olla kesken ni, mietti . Se rauhoitti mielt ni ja sisint ni. Kaunis veden pinta, johon hohti ilta auringon silta. Lokkien kirkuntaa ei kuulunut en lainkaan. Oli aivan hiljaista.

Siksi kuulenkin, kun joku astelee luokseni hitaasti, rauhallisin askelein. K nn n katseeni rantaan ja lyhyess ruohikossa seisoi Roy. Kiviportaiden yl p ss .  
>Se n ky sai minut j hmettym n. Roy seisoi niin vahvasti. Niin varmasti ja ep r im tt siin . H n huokui varmuutta. Kohta h n k velee portaat yksi kerrallaan vierelleni ja istuutuu siihen. Seurailen vain h nt ja tutkin h nen kasvojaan. En kyennyt sanomaan mit n. Sanani olivat kadonneet.<p>

-Edward.  
>H tk hd n kuulessani toisen sanovan nimeni kauniilta huuliltaan.<br>-Ni-Niin...?  
>Mutisen hiljaa koettaen saada tervassa olevia sanoja suustani. Vain toisen olemusta ja ulkokuorta katsoessa olin kuin lumottu. En ymm rr . H n vain oli jotain muuta, mit en ennen ollut kohdannut.<br>-Muistatko, kun ensikertaa tapasimme? Sit hetke , kun tulin ja tartuin kiinni sinuun vihasta sokeana.  
>Roy sanoo ja ihmettelen hiukan, mit h n ajaa takaa ja ny kk n kuitenkin pienesti vastaukseksi.<br>-Muistan kyll .  
>Vastaan ja hymyilen jonkin verran istuen takaisin paikalleni paremmin ja k nnyn katsomaan takaisin veteen, kuten Roykin tekee.<br>-Ne ovat ihania muistoja minulle... Kuten varmaan sinullekkin?  
>Roy sanoo ja k nnyn katsomaan h nt ny k ten.<br>H n oli vain jotenkin muuttunut. H n ei ollut en se samavanha k pussi, joka kiukutteli ja haastoi riitaa kanssani. H n on muuttunut. Vai olenko min muuttunut...? En tied ollenkaan, mutta kukapa siit v litt , juuri t m hetki.  
>Juuri h nen kanssaan. T m voi olla mit paras mahdollinen aika.<p>

Hiljaisuus on syv . Kohottaudun yl s ja k nn n toisen kasvoja itse ni kohti sulkien silm ni samalla, kun vavisevana lasken huuleni h nen huulilleen. Pitk , hell ja rauhallinen suudelma kes isess illalla. Ihanaa.

Roy. Olet ihana. Olet komea. Olet... En osaa sanoin kuvailla sinua. Olet yli sen kaiken. Sinua ei voida luokitella sanoihin.

Suudelman loputtua avaan silm ni ja katson maireasti hymyilev eversti . H n se sitten jaksoi rsytt hymyll n minua. No mutta. Roy on Roy ja ei muuksi muutu. Ehk parempi niin. Min todellakin rakastan h nt tuollaisena. Kiukkuisena, vanhana k pussina, joka aina haukkuu minua.

A/N:Noniin! Viitos luku saatu p t kseen ja monet lukijat kai ihmetteli Edon syntt reit ? Joo tied n ne eiv t ole kes ll vaan ensinm isen animen mukaan talven lopuilla (3 kuukausi taisi olla?) ja mangassa kerrotaan Edon syntyneen talvella. Mutta ihan n in ficci ni pirist kseni tein t m n. Ei siis v litet ajankohdasta! ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6 End

Luku 6:

A/N: No minua taas hoputettiin kirjoittamaan ja sitten tosiaan muistin taas, että vois jatkaa :'D en tiiä mitä tästä tulee kun ideat alkaa olla loppu. Mutta yritän silti! ^^

On todella hiljaista. Olemme kaksin ulkona enää Royn kanssa, kun muut olivat menneet nukkumaan aikaa sitten. Kaunis aurinko oli laskenut mailleen ja oli pimeää. Pieni kesäinen heinäsirkkojen sirkutus vain rikkoi hiljaisuuttamme. Makasin puoliksi Royn sylissä silmät puoli ummessa. Minua nukutti jo, mutta Roy vaikutti entistäkin pirteämmältä.

Olimme vain olleet siinä hiljaa monta hetkeä. Mutta se oli minusta myös ihanaa ja monella tapaa romanttista. Vain me kaksi ja hiljaisuus. Ei sanoja tarvita.

Parannan asentoani ja halaan Royta tiukasti hymyillen leveästi. Tunnen Royn kietovan kätensä ympärilleni ja parantaen minunkin asentoani hiukan ylemmäs. Halailemme siinä avain rauhassa. En enää oikeastaan välitä siitä, jos joku näkisi meidät tai tietäisi meistä. Lomaa ei ollut enää paljoa jäljellä. Eli yhteiset hetkemme vähenivät loppuaan.

-Haluaisitko lähteä hiukan yökävelylle Edward?

Royn hempeinen ääni kysyy ja avaan suljetut silmäni kääntäen katsettani Mustangiin.

-Mikä ettei.

Vastaan toiselle. Pidemmittä puheita tai katseita nousemme ylös siitä kiven päältä ja suunnistamme taas kerran pois mökin rajoilta. Tällä kertaa vain metsäpolulle.

Polku oli ihmeen hyvä, vaikka mökki olikin vähän käytössä. Kuuntelen heinän pientä suhinaa, jota tuuli aiheutti ja hymyilen kävellen Royn vierellä tuon kädestä kiinni pitäen. Tunsin hiukan punastusta jatkuvasti kasvoillani ja hymyä huulillani. En ymmärrä mikä minuun oli mennyt. Roy vain sai minut tuntemaan jotain niin erikoista.

Rakkautemme toisiamme kohtaan oli ehkä väärin, mutta tunteille ei voi mitään. Kuten sanotaan, rakkaus on sokea. Ketä se haittaa, jos rakastan miestä? Minun oma asianihan se on. Eikä kenenkään muun. En luopuisi Roysta koskaan. En koskaan.

Käännän katseeni häneen. Hänen vahva kätensä piti tiukasti kiinni omastani. Katse suuntasi eteenpäin. Hän taisi viedä minua jonnekkin, koska näytti tuntevan tien erittäin hyvin.

-Minne olemme menossa?

Avaan lopulta suuni ja tutkiskelen miehen kauniita ja komeita kasvoja.

-Paikkaan, jollaista et koskaan uskonut näkeväsi.

Hän vastaa alkaen taas hymyillä maireaa hymyään. Ihmettelen hetken ja katson häntä ja hänen hymyään vain.

Paikkaan, jollaista en koskaan uskonut näkeväni? Olen nähnyt maita ja mantuja, mutta voiko olla, että on vielä jokun paljon kauniinpikin paikka, mitä olen nähnyt?

Matkaamme pitkälle ja kun tulemme metsän reunaan Roy pysäyttää minut kääntäen itsensä edelleni.

-Nyt... Sulje silmäsi.

Hän pyytää. Katson toista hetken mietteliäänä ja teen sen silti.

Hymyilen pienesti, kun Roy käsistäni kiinni pitäen lähtee johdattamaan minua.

Maa vaihtuu pehmeästä kovaksi. Kiviseksi jopa? Minnekköhän hän oli kuljettamassa minua?

Seisahdun, kun Roy pysäyttää minut. Tunnen, kuinka toinen ohjaa minut todella varovasti edelleni halaten minua takaa päin.

-Avaa silmäsi Edward.

Toinen pyytää ja teen, kuten hän sanoo.

Avaan silmäni ja näky edessäni on uskomaton.

Olimme kallionkielekkeellä. Yllämme oli vain tähtien kaunis polku ja edessämme valtava ja tyhjä aro. En ollut koskaan nähnyt niin kaunista maisemaa. Kuunvalo loisti kauniisti arolle, jossa ei näkynyt pienintäkään liikettä.

Tunnen silmieni kostuvan. Tajuamattani, olen alkanut itkeä. Nämä kyyneleet eivät olleet surun kyyneleitä. Ne olivat ilon, onnen ja kauneuden kyyneleitä. En ole koskaan tuntenut tällaista tunnetta.

Tämä tunne oli jotain täysin käsittämätöntä. Tunsin itseni vapaaksi, kuin lintu. Onnelliseksi.

-No? Mitäs pidät?

Kuulen everstin hiljaisen ja rauhallisen puheen. Suljen silmäni hetkeksi ja niiskutan pienesti. Minua hiukan nolotti itkeä siinä.

-Et voi ymmärtää, miten paljon pidän tästä...

Vastaan hiljaa toiselle ja katson maisemaa vain, kuin lumottu.

-Teräs... Ei, minun Edward. Minä rakastan sinua.

Kuulen Royn rauhoittavat sanat ja käännän katseeni sivulleni hiukan, jossa hän minua katsoi. Hymyillen lempeästi. Kuun valo loisti hänen kasvoilleen ja näin hänenkin kyyneleensä.

Seisomme siinä vain katsoen toisiamme. Pidämme toisiamme käsistämme. Hänen vahvat kätensä ovat lämpimät. Roy vain oli sitä jotain suurempaa, jota olen kaivannut. Minä rakastan häntä. Tämä hetki, kaikki tämä kauneus. Meitä ei voisi koskaan erottaa enää. Minä tiedän sen. Roykin tietää sen.

Taisimme molemmat tuntea aivan samoin.

Lämpöä, onnea ja vapautta.

Tunnetta, jota ei voi tuntea kenen tahansa luona tai missä vain.

Tätäkö kutsutaan romanttiseksi rakkaudeksi?

The End~

A/N: Valitan, mutta tähän se ikävästi nyt päättyy :3


End file.
